


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Erik_In_CT



Category: Mortal Kombat Conquest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_In_CT/pseuds/Erik_In_CT
Summary: Set in the Mortal Kombat: Conquest. What do you do if the person you trust the most, is the one you should trust the least? - Inspired by Jeffrey Meek's amazing portrayal of both Raiden and Shao Kahn
Kudos: 6





	A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Волк в овечьей шкуре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315248) by [Rebis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis)



How had they come to this end? Kung Lao still wasn't too sure. Battle after battle he had fought, with Siro and Taja beside him, as they were now. And yet here they were. There was no way they would win this fight.

The Outworld warriors surrounded them, an entire army of them. Beaten and bruised, the three humans stood in the center of a massive cage of fighters, waiting for the end. And it seemed that they wouldn't have to wait too long. The horde was slowly inching inward, closing the circle. Earth Realm would die with the death of the three heros.

"Hold!" A welcome and familiar voice called out, full of authority, stopping the advancing fighters in their tracks. A part of Kung Lao breathed a sigh of relief. Rayden would put an end to this.

The sea of warriors parted as the thunder god began to move forward. When he reached the inner circle where the humans stood, Kung Lao and the others had to look twice to be sure of what they were seeing. The usual robes of white and blue which Rayden customarily wore were gone, replaced with robes as dark as the midnight sky. The long grey hair stood out in stark contrast to the silken material. And the expression of coldness and hardness on the god's face sent a chill through the monk.

Rayden came to a stand still beside Kung Lao, yet did not turn to face him directly. His cold eyes glanced across the faces of the Outworlders, before finally coming to rest on Kung Lao.

"Rayden, what's going on?" Kung Lao asked, his thoughts and boy tense.

"I told you once before Kung Lao," Rayden said, his voice low, yet hard, "to be weary who you trust. For evil is everywhere…"

"And it is relentless," Kung Lao finished.

A smirk crossed Rayden's lips as he eyed the monk. "A shame you didn't heed my warning as well as you should have." Rayden's arm stretched out, fingers splayed as he turned from the humans. Lightning crackled around his fingertips, spreading outwards until it formed into a large portal before them. "Bring them," the god said, as he stepped through the doorway.

Kung Lao was in shock, how could Rayden have betrayed them this way? After everything they had been through, had the god been working for Shao Kahn all this time? His mind couldn't find the answers to his racing thoughts as he and his companions were dragged through the halls of the Emperor's palace in Outworld, Rayden leading the way before them.

They entered the throne room, a room Kung Lao had seen only once before, during his first fight against Shang Tsung. The candles burning upon the numerous stands only provided more eeriness to the room, instead of light. And the hulking figure upon the throne, whose face hidden behind a skull-like mask, wasn't the most welcoming sight.

Rayden came to a stop before the steps leading to the throne, and looked up towards the seated Emperor. The humans behind him were forced to their knees by their captors, who bowed before Kahn.

"A job well done," Kahn said as he stood. "And with much more accomplished than originally anticipated." A nasty smile formed under the mask he wore. "You've been absent for far too long. It is time to return to your rightful place."  
With a glance over his shoulder towards the kneeling humans, Rayden ascended the steps until he stood just to the right of the great throne, facing the larger man.

"Is that all you were Rayden," Kung Lao shouted, his voice full of disbelief and pain. "Another loyal minion of the Emperor? What have you been promised for your betrayal?"

Rayden glanced back down at Kung Lao, whose eyes showed the anger and hurt he couldn't suppress. A dark smirk formed on his lips as he waved off Kahn, who moved aside. Turning to face the three humans below him, Rayden said nothing as he sat upon the black throne.


End file.
